20 ways to annoy Arya
by bookworm-4-ever2012
Summary: Just a list of how to annoy the elf. R R!
1. List

Here are twenty of the many ways to annoy Arya, the elf.

1. Insist she is a 'tree hugger'.

2. Call her a 'weirdo-terian'

**(A.N: No offense meant to vegetarians, only Arya)**

3. Say she has a crush on Eragon.

4. Insist that she read a love note that Eragon gave her.

5. Write a love poem about Eragon, and say you found it in her rooms.

6. Tell her Murtagh likes her.

7. Insist that meat is better for you than vegetables.

8. Say that Durza took a liking to her when he captured her.

9. Tell her to take egg carrying lessons from the Easter Bunny.

10. Tell her, her ears aren't pointy enough.

11. Tell her she should know better than to lead guys on from their dreams.

12. Tell her she should get a life.

13. Tell her you could sell her one cheap on Ebay.

14. Call her 'Carrot-Top'.

15. Say animal feathers are out of style.

16. Ask her if she won't eat animals, why does she wear them?

17. Tell her she isn't very smart for letting Durza, the chap-lipped shade, capture her.

18. Ask her for an autograph made out to 'A Carnivorous Fan'.

19. Tell her she shouldn't wear such revealing clothing.

20. After you do _any _of this, run.

**

* * *

****(A.N: My friend got me into these. The look is from the movie, so, yeah. Review please, if you have the time!)**


	2. Author's Note

**A.N: If anyone has any ideas for this story, or any other characters, please tell me! Thank you to all of the reviewers, they make me so happy!**


	3. Story Format

**A.N: Yeah, so everyone (almost) wanted me to continue. Though, I reread the guidelines, and those lists aren't allowed (oops!). So I'm going to do a story format! Yay! Cheer with me! some unenthusiastic cheering and a couple boo's That's all you got?!? Let me hear you! Some more enthusiastic cheering and a few less boo's Oh well! Some of this comes from Aryasuxeragonismine (thanks so much!) On with the show…..book….story….thing….. Aw whatever!**

**Chapter 2:**

I had been magically transported to the magically magical world of Alagaesia!! Whoooooooo! I had to find a way out, and fast! But not before I torment my favorite character Arya!

-xXxXx-

"Oh, Arya!" I called. The Tall, redheaded elf came bounding up to me.

"Yes?"

"You're a tree-hugger, you like Eragon, and you should get a life. I could sell you one cheap on E-bay…." I whisper so quietly, not even a flipping vampire could hear me.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that."

"GOSH, WOMAN! You need hearing aids or something, I said that perfectly loud enough for you to hear!" I yelled at the top of my voice. She cringed back. Yes, cower in fear like the sucky little thing you are!

"Why I never!"

"Maybe I should speak in your native tongue! Ou'reya a ree-huggerta, ouya ikela Eragona, and ouya eedna ota etga a ifela! I ouldca ellsa ouya neoa eapcha on E-baya!"

"Excuse me? Again!" She yelled.

"You don't even understand pig latin! Oh, that's right, you're a cow!" I exclaimed, hitting myself (lightly) on the head in a gesture showing how stupid I was.

"Why, y-you..!"

"You can't even pronounce your words right! Ha! Ha ha!" She glowered at me, which made me laugh harder at her!

"Oh! Look what I found in your rooms! Roses are red, Violets are blue, your name is Eragon, and I heart you! Awwwwww! Arya has a crush on Eragon! How sweet.!" I pinched her cheek like you would a little child.

"I-I do not!!"

"Stop stuttering like a baboon! Wait, baboons are smarter than you!" Her face turned red.

"I wish Durza were still alive! He'd grind you into a pulp!"

"Oh! Because he had a little crush on Arya, now, did he. Aaaw! Arya and Durza sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-" Arya hit me! I mean she hit me! I slapped her back. She slapped me again. Out of nowhere Murtagh appeared and started screaming 'Cat Fight!' over and over. Arya was about to slap me again, but I grabbed her arm and lowered it. I ran over and punched Murtagh as hard as I could. Oh no! I just hurt Murtagh!

"Sorry!" I yelled before getting back to Arya.

"You're a weirdo-terian!" (Thanks DROA!)

"Well, you're, a, um, a thing!"

"I'm so scared! Arya called me a thing!" I slapped her again. She scoffed.

-Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, in a basement-

"Why did you tie me to a chair?"

"Cause it's fun!"

"In a closet?"

"Well, that was more fun!"

"Gosh, you're deranged."

"Why thank you!"

"That was an insult!"

"No, an insult is 'Thou art a living, breathing boxeth of riceth'. I'm so good!"

"Sure…"

"Was that jealousy? I think it was!" I laughed, and clapped my hands, and jumped up and down like a 3-year-old.

"Whatever…"

"You talk too much, ya know that? I know! Ta-da!" I pulled out a roll of…. Duct Tape!

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"Tape your mouth shut!"

"You're gonna do wh- mmffmhm! Mmmmmmhfmmm!"

"I am really smart, aren't I?"

**

* * *

**

**A.N: That was short, I mean reeeeeeally short, but horribly fun to write! I thank Aryasuxeragonismine, Dragon rider of Alagaesia, and, well, ME! If you want me to write something of yours, just tell me! I'll be happy to! Well, review if you will!**


End file.
